Bucket Crew Wiki
' ' The best invention since super sliced bread! this is a wiki about BucketCrew creations that . Some will be rewarded! We're working on articles and files looked after by admins since 24th May 2009 If you are new to the series, be sure to read THIS first! Oh, and before you hit the "Edit" button to make your character a Top Character, click ''' (Sorry for the delay) Xylonians Xylonians are a race of people-like creatures inhabiting a very large planet Xylonia. They're the most powerful race in the history of the Galaxy. Xylonians evolved just like us. They claimed the planet, and quickly entered the space stage. Xylonians are very intelligent. They are masters of science, and specialize in robotics. The Xylonians don't believe in a God, or any higher force. They believe that science will help them figure out the '''Ultimate Question A group of Xylonians rule, and they're the ones that tell people what to invent, and who to destroy. Noone else has real power. A Xylonian is made out of rectangular shapes close together that make them look like they're made out of Lego. Underneath, the bones are also rectangles. They usually have funny hairstyles too. The Xylonians are the most powerful race in the Galaxy. The Xylonians are the best ever Scientists. They can achieve any goal, and build anything they need. The Xylonians can create human-like robots with personalities. They also are the only race in the Galaxy to truely master DNA research. They can make pretty cool stuff these days... A Xylonian army is the most powerful in the Galaxy. They can take on any race, and win any war. Suspected next week's top characters: * Herman since he's slowly becoming a major character * Mellwille since he's a pretty important guy. * Ryan since his character wasn't chosen yet, and his character is growing rapidly. * Twitchy since he's a great character, with a good personality, and a nice page * Happles since noone mentioned them before, and their page is quite big. Latest Comic "Super Comics" coming soon to Stonelaw High!!! Who Hates Lepardos? The comic starts with Twitchy learning about Lepardos' weak points. Soon after, he discovers that apparently, if you wish for something long enough, and be possitive about it, and make others happy, it will slowly happen. Twitchy follows these rules, but slowly starts going crazy, after he gave his money to Ryan. He decides to make the "Final blow" and sing a song dedicated to Dylan (Who died of bum cancer). He then learns from the news, that a Lepardos has died. He continues singing, and another one dies. He then laughs evilly, and says out loud that he never cared about Dylan, but his wish is still coming true. In that exact moment, a deadly Lepardos pandemic is cured. Upcoming Event Official Award Ceremony- 6 December Many different awards will be handed out to productions, people and helpers. End-Of-Season Break- 22 December All of BucketCrew will go on a break, to prepare for Season 3, and get everything ready. No new articles, comics or nothing until 4 January! Season 3 Official Start- 4 January Season 3 will start officially, and a new starter comic will arrive! Help BucketCrew To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below, and get started on writing! Look bellow for tips. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Your article already exists? Just to make sure, try searching it, before creating. If it's a , then help it! ;Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips and trics * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. What's new * 29 November- OFFICIAL dates have been decided! On the 10/11 of November, a LIVE blog chat between Quantum3 and Oramis will be held to look over season 2 of CA ond season 1 of everything else, feel free to ask questions. on The 22 of December, THE WIKI CLOSES...until the 4 of January! * 28 November- As Season 3 is approaching, the Wiki will close soon. Please make final tweaks and changes to all your articles so they're ready for the end-of-season break! * 21 November- Someone caused a lot of spam! Whoever did this, put your head in shame. It's all sorted now, and the villan's IP is banned. If you find any more character hatered with many spelling mistakes or something like that, please delete it, and mark it with "CONTENT DELETED" * 15 November- No more polls, since people WON'T LISTEN TO THE RULES OF THE POLLS!! Tut-tut-tut! * 14 November- We release the news that wiki may be down for Christmas renovation. So don't worry if it looks a mess. It may take a few days. * 12 November- A new Front Page idea. * 11 November- New poll! * 9 November- New record! Most Wiki articles created in 30 minutes! That's 12. Beat that! * 20 October- The first poll is here!! * 08 October- Corneil's back! * 26 September- Corneil's currently dead. He'll be back around Halloween... * 14 September- Our Blog is fully functional! Please use it, and visit often! * 09 September- Uni-Gate are back! * 05-06 September- Sorry for all the weird edits, and changes. It's fixed. ... * 03 September- 50 articles reached! Well done, editors! … * 11 July- Templates added * 29 June- New skin and better homepage * 13 June- New logo! Thank you, Witold Mrozinski Did you know...? *Corneil always gets smarter, and stronger throughout Season 2? *There are about 31 Spyballs? *Popsicle Man's full name is Rick Popsicus ? *Xylonians (apart from Symbionts) are the most powerful race in the Series. Featured Image __NOEDITSECTION__ stub